Tributes and Elevators
by loopid
Summary: What happens when our favorite Hunger Games characters go in elevators? Do they just press buttons and travel to floors? Or will some other "unexpected things" happen? Collection of different one-shots. First story! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my very first story on this site! Yay! It's mostly in Clove's POV.**

**Hope you like!**

* * *

Clove and Cato

I push the button, and the doors open immediately. "Push it in, Cato!" Cato and I are pushing around a mall cart. Not a shopping cart, a mall cart. Yes, those ones for little kids. Cato and I used it to put our coats in instead. "It doesn't fit!" he calls.

"Move it diagonally!" I reply.

He moves it diagonally. This time, it fits. Barely. And just as I'm about to step in, the doors close. Thanks a lot, Cato. So I jab the darn button again.

And again.

And again.

And again and again and again.

Unfortunately, the doors don't open. So I waited for a few minutes. I wonder what's happened. By now, a small crowd has formed, waiting for the elevator. Some are rather impatient, such as the lady with a fake fur coat and red stilettos. Finally, finally, the doors open.

Cato is still inside. He smiles at me apologetically. "Sorry, I couldn't get it out."

The impatient lady speaks up. "Well he made me wait a full minute for the elevator! I'm calling security!" She marches off in a huff.

Whoops.


	2. Ideal stores

**Hey guys! New chappie! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger games, or any brands in this chapter.**

* * *

**Katniss, Rue, Clove, Cato, Peeta, Marvel, Glimmer and Gale**

We all pile into the elevator. I'm squished against Cato and the wall.

"Where to?" Katniss asks.

"Floor 2. That's where the music store and Toys'rus is," says Rue. She pushes the "2" button.

"I need new spears, and I heard they're giving out free SpongeBob stickers on the 6th floor." Marvel jabs the "6" button.

"But I need to go to Prada and Chanel and Abercrombie and Gucci!" Glimmer pouts. "We need to go to floor 8 first!" She reaches for the button as Peeta speaks up.

"Not if we go to the bakery and Cinnabun." Peeta glances at us. "Anyone want McDonalds? It's on the 1st floor," he says, punching the "1" button.

"We need to go to KitchenAid for my knives! And I want a Pokémon book!" I press the "7"

Cato yells, "I want a new sword, and a One Direction CD!" He squashes the "3" button in fury.

"What about our arrows?" Gale demands. The teen hits the "4" button.

"Guys, I need to check on Prim's store!" The "5" button lights up.

As a result, we spend 5 minutes in an elevator that opens and closes its doors too quickly to get out.


	3. Rue's Elevator music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Justin Bieber, Lorde, Queen, 1D or Pokemon, or YouTube, or the Hunger Games.**

**Merry Christmas guys! Bit of Clato here! **

**If you ship Cato x AnyoneElseOtherThanClove **

**or **

**Clove x AnyoneElseOtherThanCato, **

**then I promptly suggest that you run away before you see the wrath of... my Pikachu. **XD

* * *

**Rue's Elevator music**

Rue's POV

A thin man with an intricate moustache approaches me. "You're Rue Stenberg, aren't you?"

"Yes," I reply suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I heard that you once worked as a DJ. So I need you to help me with the elevator music."

"Who are you, anyway?

"Seneca Crane. I own this mall," he says, showing me a business card.

I stare at it. It looks rather official to me. I keep staring until he asks, "Are you still willing to do the job?"

"That depends. Do I get paid?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. 100$ per hour."

Did I just hear that right? One hundred stinkin' dollars? Per hour?! "I'm in." I accept immediately.

"That's great. I'll show you the control panel."

* * *

*Career Tributes' POV

"We have to go down 999 floors on this super-slow elevator," I groan. This is just great. I just bought 3 new knives and I'm dying to try them out. It takes a full hour to get to the ground floor. Why, oh why can't those District 3 nerds make an elevator that actually runs fast? Unless they want to remove knife scars from this thing, I strongly suggest they wake up already.

"Chill, Clove," Marvel says. "At least this has elevator music."

"Wait, you notice elevator music?" Cato demands.

"Uh... yeah. Why?"

"Oh, Marvel, you're just the sweetest!" Glimmer gushes. "I mean, I finally found someone who appreciates music! Now don't get me started on the art of elevator music!"

"Wait, you notice it too?" I demand.

"Yup."

I listen to the Broadway-style piano music. It reminds me of a night when you go window shopping.

Suddenly, it turns on to Baby by Justin Bieber.

Marvel starts nodding to the beat, and soon he's singing. It's horrible; he's way off-key and it's not to the beat.

"_Bay bay, bay bay, bay bay – AAAAAAAAAAAARGH – Bay bay, bay bay, bay bay – AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!_"

I cover my ears, trying to block out the horrid sounds.

"SHUT THE FRIDGE UP, MARVEL!" Cato screams. Cato's loudest scream? It's ear-splitting and bloodcurdling and nightmarish. This one isn't too far from the mark. He screamed like the whales, for Pete's sake!

"Omg, you're such a good singer, MarMar!" Obviously, Glimmer is trying to flirt with him.

Then it hits me. Who in their right mind would put on the song Baby on the elevator? That's _the_ stupidest thing ever. "If you can hear me, elevator person, I command you to stop this song right now!" I screech.

Marvel and the others fall silent. After a few seconds, the song stops too. All that's left is eerie silence... until the song Royals comes on.

Glimmer grins, and she starts singing too. "And we'll nevah be royals!" Glimmer was even worse than Marvel. Not only was it off-key, her singing voice was terrible. "Lemme be yo ruler! You can call me queen bee..."

"You're doing great, GlimGlim!" Marvel cheered. Yeah right. But wait. GlimGlim? Where'd that come from?

"Marvel?" I ask sweetly. "Do you mind telling me where the nickname GlimGlim comes from?"

"Uh –"

Cato looks up. "GlimGlim? _GlimGlim?_" He starts guffawing. "Classic, dude!"

He and Marvel start high-fiving and calling each other "dude" and doing other guy things while Glimmer is still making a fool out of herself. "Uh, hello? EP? Baaaaaad choice," I say, glaring at the ceiling.

The song changes to We are the Champions by Queen. This time, Cato sings. "...but I will cometh through!" At Cato can sing decently. He's not off like Marvel and Glimmer. Cato's surprisingly good for someone as brutish as him.

"Wee... are the champions, my friend! And we'll... keep on fighting, till the end! We are the champions, we are the champions, no time for losers, cuz we are the champions... of the world!"

"Yes we are," I agree, smiling.

"No time for losers, like the girl on fire!" Marvel sings.

"I don't think those are the right lyrics, but whatever." Glimmer shrugs.

"You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it. I thank you –"

The song abruptly changes to What Makes you Beautiful by 1D. Did I ever tell you Cato is obsessed with One Direction? He has, like, every single poster and figurine of those guys. This song is one of his favourites. What he does next is a surprise.

"...I don't know why. You're being shy." He tilts my head up. I shrug free of his grip. "And turn away when I look into your eyes." So he points to Glimmer and Marvel. "Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you." Both teens nod. Cato turns back to me.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way then you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed."

A smile forms on my lips. I hide it by looking at the ground.

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, you don't know. Oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh oh. That's what makes you beautiful."

I blush while Marvel and Glim sing along with Cato. "Na na na, na na na, na na, na. Na na na, na na na –"

The music is replaced by... YES! The Battle Frontier theme song for Pokémon! I know this is my time to shine. So I start. "Pokémon! It's a battle, win or lose. It's the friends you make; it's the road you choose!"

"So true." Glimmer nods approvingly.

"You got the right stuff. So make your mind up. And find the courage inside of you... If you're strong, you'll survive, and you'll keep your dream alive; it's the Battle Frontier. Pokémon!"

Cato grins. "I'm strong, so I survived!"

"Be the best you can be, and find your destiny. It's the master plan... the powers in your hands... Pokémon!"

"Yeah!" Marvel whoops.

Everyone claps. Then an announcement is made. "Hey tributes! This is Rue Stenberg. I just wanted to you to know I've been watching you through video camera this whole time. I'm gonna post this on everything, including PanemTube right now!"

Oh, the horror.


	4. The most annoying-est passenger ever

**Happy new year!**

Marvel and Clove and OCs

My name is Clove and I am in an elevator with the funniest and most annoying guy ever, Marvel Quaid. A few weeks ago, I made the mistake of showing him something on this ancient website called FanFiction, about annoying things to do in an elevator. For example, you stand and face the wall without getting off.  
He's doing it now, and I have to admit, I'm kinda creeped out. But Clove Fuhrman does not get creeped out. I will not be creeped out anymore.

Okay, I must've spoken too early. Marvel just said, "I must find a more suitable host body," in an incredibly sinister tone. Marvel may be funny, but he's the king of disturbing looks, too.  
Now there's this rich looking lady, with the glove and red lipstick and (fake) Chihuahua and all, right? She's looking like she's gonna be petrified any time soon.  
Also, there's a guy who's kind of fat-ish and businessman-like. His face is all twisted in fear and horrification and bile. I wish I could get Marvel to stop it already, but I'm too worried that he'll, like, actually use me as a host body or something.

Suddenly, he lifts up his head and begins staring at the rich lady. You know how I said he's really good at demonic looks? He has totally mastered the art of staring. It's slightly creepy, if you ask me, how intensely he's looking at the lady. The poor woman's practically frozen with fear, as my possibly ex-friend lifts up his hand. He swiftly pokes his index finger at her and says, "You're one of THEM!"  
Marvel backs away slowly, and then abruptly turns to the doors. He grunts and strains to yank them open, but we all know they'd open automatically.  
After, he swivels around to face us, looking embarrassed, with a cheesy grin plastered upon his face. It's kinda cute, but Cato has way better smiles. But don't tell anyone, or I'll come after you with a knife.

Anyway, the rich lady scampers out, while two teen girls march in. They look like the Glimmer-type because they have heels, manicures and phones. They have blonde hair, ad one is taller than the other.  
"So Shine," the taller one says. "I hear you broke up with him."  
Shine, the smaller one, replies, "Yes, Shimmer, I did. Who told you?"  
"Well, I was texting –"

Marvel interrupts her by announcing, "This is my personal space." He points to a square on the ground, with an area of about one square foot.

"Ugh, we don't care," says Shimmer, with a hint of annoyance. Girls these days, how little it takes to set them off.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that. How'd you feel if I were invading your space? Huh?" he retorts.

Shimmer opens her mouth, but Shine stops her. "Relax; don't waste your breath on someone insane."

The rest of the ride is somewhat quiet, Shimmer and Shine only speaking in hushed voices. I'm not sure what Marvel's doing, but the businessman seems more comfortable n –

"Ding!"

"Ding!"

"Ding!"

"Ding!"

"Di –"

"Shut up, Marv," I scold. "We only have 21 more floors to go."

Marvel flashes his cheesy grin again, and says, "I can see your aura."

"Whatever. But don't creep the stink out the new passengers, okay?"

As if on cue, the doors open, and the businessman files out. A family of five comes in, one kid girl, one toddler boy, and a screaming baby. Marvel presses the hold button, while explaining, "I'm waiting for my friend."  
Who? is the first question that comes to mind. Only Cato, Marvel and I are here. I never knew who else was coming. I begin to ponder who his "friend" could be.  
After a few agonizing minutes, the doors close. But Marvel just stands there, facing the doors, and greets, "Hey Bob, how's your day been?"  
He turns to us. "Don't worry, they open up again." All of a sudden, he frowns.  
"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go..." Marvel mutters. "Ahhh... oops!"

Did he just pee his pants?

Nah, he was pretending. Which both disgusts me and makes me relieved at the same time. Somehow, a pen drops from his pockets, and he doesn't notice. Finally, the father of the family leans down to pick it up. Unexpectedly, Marvel screams out, "That's mine!" and lunges for the man.

Surprised, the father drops the pen and Marvel grabs it. What a little kid. But then somehow, the pen "morphs" into a camera, and he takes pictures of Shimmer and Shine, the family, and me.

"Ugh, we weren't ready yet!" Shimmer shuffles around in here overstuffed bag and produces a makeup kit. Shine does the same, and I mentally roll my eyes.

"He made a big wight!" says the toddler boy. "Do it again! I wanna see it again!"

"I don't want a picture!" says the kid girl. "Put it in the trash button!"

"See what you did, Marvel?" I spit. "I'm sorry, but my friend, he's very..."

The mother then reaches for a button, but Marvel stops her. "May I do it for you?" he asks.

Sighing, she replies, "Of course, floor 12, please." Marvel nods and pushes the 10. "No, not – whatever."

"Sorry ma'am, but Clove," he turns to me. "I bet I can fit a quarter in my nose."

"Go for it," I say dejectedly. "Don't you dare gross anyone out, okay?"

Then Shimmer announces, "I'm done!"

"Great!" Marvel starts snapping pictures, but I grab his arm and pull him towards the door. _Finally, we're there_, I think. I guess Marvel is a real idiot sometimes.


End file.
